


恶搞猎人西伊

by IamYounG



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sad and Happy, Sweet, hisoillu, 幽默笑话, 恶搞文, 欢乐结局, 甜蜜温馨, 短篇, 西伊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 这是动漫《全职猎人Hunter X Hunter》西伊CP相关的……各类短篇同人OOC人物性格崩坏-网络上冷笑话改编小段子（轻松温馨为主）
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, 西索/伊路米





	1. 一眨眼的瞬间

**Author's Note:**

> =曾用不同笔名发布过 & 被转载N次=

伊路米是谁？  
他是揍敌客家族最引以为傲的长子。  
同时，伊路米也是幻影旅团的某只假蜘蛛——西索的爱人。

说到西索……  
想他西索卸了妆之后，好歹也是一个花美男子。不仅如此，就连他的实力也是顶尖的好！虽然还没有到足以呼风唤雨的地步，但至少也不愁吃不愁穿的。当然，这些都是他在遇上伊路米之前的事情了。

从来都不曾为钱烦恼的他，也是曾经风光过的。想当年，他西索的人生座右铭叫作‘钱不是问题’；无奈如今他西索只能沦落到变成月光族，每个月的银行账户的存款金额都是大起大落的。最后到月尾的时候，他银行里的钱都花到空空一毛不剩，成为了标准‘我没有钱’的代表性人物之一。

可怜他西索，自从爱上了揍敌客家族的长子伊路米，那个出了名沉鱼落雁的守财奴美人之后，就开始每天都被迫变成‘为钱烦恼为钱愁’的血淋林例子了。

‘君子爱财取之有道，情侣间的钱财还是分清楚些比较好！’

伊路米对此说法深信不疑，这毕竟是他的人生信仰及座右铭之一。所以，伊路米总是毫无罪恶感地花着爱人西索的钱，自己倒是把自己赚的都藏进了私人银行户口里。

咦？什么？！你觉得伊路米表里不一，说的跟做的不一样？噢，拜托！当然不是这样的。人家伊路米不知道有多真诚呢！其实这类似的问题，受害者西索已经是重复问到自己都累的了。如果你们真的好奇的话，接下来就来看看人家伊路米是怎样回答西索的吧！

每次当伊路米自动自发的跟西索讨家用的时候，西索总是苦着一张脸，纳闷的问道：“伊路米，你自己不也有经济能力赚钱吗？那你干嘛还老是花我的钱啊？你不是常说什么君子爱财取之有道，还有什么情侣间的钱财还是分清楚一些比较好的吗？既然如此，那你怎么还这样对我啊？你心疼你的钱，我也很心疼我的钱的咧~！”

而每次这种时候，伊路米他也总是会大言不惭，理直气壮的用同一番话回应西索。

“西索，虽然我很爱你，但是钱分清楚一点还是比较好的。总之你给我记着了！为了让我们的关系维系得更好达到长长久久的时间目标，我们还是秉持着一贯的原则吧！一句话：你的钱是我的，而我的钱还是我自己的。你是我男人，理应宠我爱我赚钱给我花的。所以，我肯花你的钱，你应该感到荣幸开心有面子才对！至于钱财的管理和分配嘛~~~我们就来分清楚一点，我的钱……”

“是你的，钱都是你的！”西索主动接话。

伊路米这下总算扬起满意的笑容。“聪明~！”

看着美人伊路米常年面瘫般的脸上，难得显露出如此养眼的笑靥后……  
西索暗忖道：“若一掷千金可博得美人一笑，这钱花的也算是值了~！”

可也因为如此，西索他开始每天都在拼命的赚钱，只为能让伊路米笑逐颜开~每件事情都有它的代价，而这种小小牺牲比起伊路米那足以媲美世界奇迹景观的笑容来看，所有的努力和牺牲都是非常值得的！

就这样，西索他忙碌的敛财行动逐渐升级到非常人所能理解的地步！  
话说，某一天巧遇上帝的西索，有了和上帝这么一番深层的对话。

西索：“上帝一世纪对你来说有多长呢？”  
上帝：“一眨眼的瞬间。”  
西索：“那一亿对你来说是多少呢？”  
上帝：“一毛。”  
西索：“那就请你给我一毛吧~”  
上帝：“那你就耐心等我眨眼吧！”  
西索：……（无言以对）

西索内心活动OS：‘@%##@$……’

果然，养家的责任可谓是非常重大的。  
为了让伊路米有着幸福的生活……  
西索他接下来的漫漫人生路都在为伊辛苦为伊忙中度过~

【短篇完】


	2. 十年的画

西索和伊路米这对甜蜜恩爱的西伊CP最近恋爱是谈到轰轰烈烈，难分难舍的。虽然因为伊路米的工作关系，还有西索培养‘果实’的疯狂兴趣，他们两个人通常都是各自忙碌。但是，只要一有空档，西索都会缠上伊路米，不管怎样赶都赶不跑。

为了方便见面，西索他极力说服伊路米跟他一起同居。是的，你没看错也没听错，是同居没错！老实说，第一次听到这个建议的时候，伊路米他也显得十分纠结。毕竟虽说男女有别，但其实男男也是有别的。伊路米觉得自己和西索各方面都差距太大！无论是态度、人生观、兴趣还是文化水平之类的……总之简单来说就是，他们两个的个性真的相差好远。不过，最后伊路米还是败给了西索的‘坚持不懈’，决定了要与西索同居。

什么？你很好奇西索是怎样的‘坚持不懈’？！  
嗯~没关系，且听我慢慢道来。

第一天，西索承诺以后每天的家务都由他处理。  
伊路米当然是拒绝的。因为请个钟点清洁工就能解决的事情，谁还会对这种建议心动啊？  
第二天，西索承诺以后三餐都由他来准备，当然这里指的是叫外卖。  
伊路米自然也是对这种建议显得十分不屑一顾。  
第三天，西索送上一堆零食甜点巧克力，承诺以后每天定时进货，以确保伊路米在家的时候可以拥有足够的储备粮食。  
嗯~说到最爱的甜点零食，伊路米不免小小的心动一下。但很快的，伊路米便又拒绝了。

还记得，当时的伊路米是这么说的……  
“无聊！我现在虽然还没有跟你同居，不过也已经有固定的外送人员会定时把我爱吃的都准备好了。”当然，伊路米这里指的花费都是由西索一人承担的。既然有同居和没同居的福利都一样，那么就更没有说服力了。所以，伊路米一脸傲气的果断再次拒绝。

在这之后，伊路米每天的每时每刻都会收到来自西索的游说电话和短讯，这种让人无法喘息的逼迫方式让伊路米不胜其扰。终于，好脾气的伊路米再也忍受不住，直接朝西索发火了！

感情受挫的西索忧郁了好一阵子后，终于在某一天突然开窍想通了一个好办法！

只见西索他用可怜兮兮，惹人怜爱的萌哒哒包子脸表情对着伊路米说道：“伊路，我们同居吧！我保证以后每天无条件在你生气的时候当你的出气筒，无论你需要什么，我都一定随传随到。还有，我愿意每天无条件的上缴家用！”

一向来都以面瘫著称的伊路米当时眼睛都发亮了，他仅犹豫了半秒，便用平稳的声线开口说道：“同居后，你的银行存折都由我保管，零用钱也由我来管制。没问题吧！”

西索那时候犹豫了一秒、两秒后，终于才在第三秒时猛点头说好！  
“那你是愿意跟我同居了？”西索总算展露笑颜。

可是伊路米却又摇了摇头，道：“我还有条件。”

“嗄？！没关系，你就直接说出来吧！无论什么条件，我都将尽我所能去达成的！”

伊路米露出百年难得一见的养眼笑容，回道：“家规由我订制，你必须无条件遵守。”

“当然、当然！那是当然的！”

“我说的每一句话，你都必须无条件听从！”

“当然、当然！那是必须的！”

“看在你这么听话的份上，我们就同居吧~！”  
终于，伊路米松口答应了。

就这样，伊路米和西索这一对奇葩情侣，展开了史无前例的同居生活~

——————————————

不过，世事无绝对。  
有道是：相见好同住难。  
为了磨合各自的生活习惯，他们俩都大吃苦头，各喊吃不消。

比起西索的粘人，伊路米倒是比较耐得住寂寞的。不管怎样，伊路米和西索，他们两个每天的生活都过得很充实。吵架斗嘴，然后再上演全武行！在某一次的争执中，他们俩秉持着‘君子动手不动口’的好教养，终于成功地把家里搞得天翻地覆~！

那之后，他们花费了好多冤枉钱在重新装修和维修屋子上及买家具之类的。伊路米为此大伤脑筋心痛极了！只要是跟钱有关的，而且花费到他不认为是‘值得’的地方，他就会抓狂~！

唯一庆幸的是，为了抽离自己转移注意力，他们俩都各自培养了自己喜欢的兴趣。西索选择继续和钻研的兴趣自然是：培养他美味可口的小果实。当然，这里所指的‘果实’可是活生生的猎物，并不是用嘴巴‘吃’的。同样是‘吃下肚子’，不过这吃法也可以有很多种的。

另一边厢，比起西索没营养的‘培养果实’恶趣味，伊路米自认自己的兴趣是比较高尚而有文化的。伊路米这个来自全球黑白两道闻名的揍敌客杀手家族的长子，真的自认为自己的文化修养比西索那个家伙好太多了。而事实也确实是如此，因为伊路米选择培养的兴趣是：赏画~！

话说有一天……  
伊路米难得心血来潮想买画装饰家里，便来到了某家城里著名的画廊。

在逛了一遍画廊后，伊路米他终于停下脚步，站在一幅充满艺术感的画前，接着对着身边站着的服务人员轻声问道：“请问这幅画多少钱？”

年轻貌美的女服务人员表现得极为兴奋，立刻回答说：“顾客，您可真有眼光！这幅画总值三亿戒尼呢！”

伊路米眉头都没皱一下，便道了声：“帮我包起来。”

女服务人员似乎受了一些惊吓，她看起来十分激动，还再三地出声确定。“这是真的吗？！顾客，您真的对这幅画有兴趣？！”

伊路米自然是保持着千年不变的一号面瘫表情，点了点头。“是的。”

————————

【☒ 天外飞音，DNA乱入中~】  
（DNA：哇~有钱公子哥就是不一样啊！不过，伊路米你什么时候变得那么阔气了？！）  
（伊路米此刻的心理活动：这幅画确实有些贵呢。不过算了，反正是用西索的钱~！）  
（DNA：有个有钱男友宠自己的人就是不一样啊！=.=///）

————————

看着笑容可掬，态度良好的女服务人员，伊路米接着又说道：“你们卖的这幅画虽然贵了一点，不过我还是决定买下了。”

女服务人员却摇了摇头。“您要买的东西并不贵，您可知道画这幅画的画家可是为了它，整整花了十多年的时间呢。”

伊路米仔细端详着眼前的画，难得语气有些起伏的问道：“十多年？！这不太可能吧？”

女服务人员的表情是充满惊喜的。  
“没错，真的是花了整整十多年的时间呢！画家为了画这幅画总计花了两天的时间才完成。之后，剩余的时间就是想着要怎样把它卖出去。没想到今天可以这么幸运地遇上顾客您，真是太感谢您了！有空的话，一定要再过来哦~！”

伊路米表示无言以对的沉默着。  
此刻他的内心活动OS：草泥马的！我现在说要退货的话，还来得及吗？真是亏大了！亏大了！亏大了……（以下省略N字心里感想碎碎念）

【短篇完】


	3. 提亲

现在的社会确实不太一样了。以前男尊女卑的封建社会，慢慢演变成提倡男女平等。可是随着时代的变化，越来越多人也发现了他们对自己的性取向有了新的认知。所以现在嘛~我们追求的不止是两性平等，而是‘平权待遇’！所谓的平权，就是希望广大的社会群众可以接纳以彩虹为象征的多元性向群体，并给予大家拥有同样自由的呼吸空间！

如今越来越多国家逐渐变得思想开放，不仅开始认同了同性婚姻并积极提倡相关政策和保障。而一直对这方面的消息非常关注的西索，也终于等到了时机成熟的时刻，下定决心要与伊路米共结连理。想要结婚，就得要先求婚，对吧！所以，西索他可是费了很多的精力，才终于得到了伊路米的首肯。但是，后续的问题也开始接踵而来。看来西索想要与伊路米结婚的过程，注定是要波折重重的了。谁让西索他看上的是伊路米那个鼎鼎大名揍敌客家族的长子呢？

“西索，你该不会以为你这样子求婚，而我答应了，那我们就可以顺利去登记结婚，从此过着幸福美满的生活了吧？”伊路米语气平淡地反问道。

西索愣愣地看着伊路米，心里头升起不好的预感。

“求婚这件事你办妥了，不过……你到底有没有打算去我家提亲的？”伊路米面无表情地看着发呆中的西索。

“什么？！去你家提亲？那个……有必要吗？”西索被伊路米的话恶寒到直打哆嗦。这世上，只有稍微有点智商的人都会知道吧！伊路米他来自的揍敌客家族，在道上的名声根本就是超级恐怖的啊！更别提伊路米家人的实力有多么的可怕了！

“西索，你难道不晓得吗？我身为揍敌客家族的长子，我的婚姻都是必须由父母决定的。如果你不去提亲的话，那么我们两个的关系就无法得到父母亲长辈们的认可。这样的话，我就永远都不可能会跟你结婚。”

“可是……这样子的话……”西索看起来十分为难。

伊路米露出不悦的神情，锐利的美眸瞪视着西索。  
“哼！要是你真的不想去提亲的话，那就算了！”

“咦？！真的可以吗？没问题吗？”西索难掩心中的喜悦。

伊路米勾起嘲讽意味浓厚的冷笑，然后说道：“当然没问题。那样的话，我们俩的关系就只好到今天为止了。西索，我们分手吧！”

“什么？！你…伊路，我是绝对不能跟你分开的！”

“不想分开也行。那你给我马上选个时间去我家提亲！”

“这个……那个……伊路米，你的家可是在巴托奇亚共和国里位于海拔三千多公尺的枯枯戮山上咧！那个……其实离这里也挺远的……不如我们……”

看着说话吞吞吐吐的西索，伊路米相比之下可表现得果断许多。  
“分、手！”简单扼要的两个字瞬间如重锤敲醒了西索迟钝的脑袋。

“不可以分手！”西索的反应很是激烈。只见他露出痛心紧张的表情，紧接着开口安抚着伊路米，道：“伊路~不要这样对我嘛~我只是需要一点心理准备而已，又没说真的不要去你家提亲……”

“哼、哼！”伊路米双手环抱于胸前，态度高傲不屑的冷哼两声。

西索哀叹了一口气，终于在无计可施下，只好勉强答应了。  
“好吧，我答应你，我们马上选个好日子去你家提亲。”

这句话说出口后，西索就有些后悔了。但是当他见到伊路米暗爽开心的神情后，又立刻转换想法，觉得这样或许也是个不错的决定呢！果然为了博得红颜美人一笑，所有的牺牲和委屈都是值得的。只是让西索意想不到的是……原来伊路米的家人比想象中的还要容易打发！呃…不是！应该说是很容易就‘搞得定’了呢~！

在准备去伊路米家提亲之前，西索他可是花了很大的功夫和心思做了一大堆功课和准备。从下至看门的狗狗到小罗啰，又从那些小罗啰到高级管家们……西索都已经想好了完全的解决方案。‘毕竟，这世上并没有任何事情是魔术师的扑克牌解决不了的。’有了这样的概念之后，西索就只身带着满满的志气，胸有成足的前往提亲了。

在终于把那些金字塔中部和底部阶层的碍眼人士都一一解决清楚了之后，西索总算成功过关斩将，顺利地进到了主人家的大宅内部。原本以为还需要应付多几个实力顶尖的管家或仆人什么的才能真正见到伊路米的家人的。但是又一次让西索震惊的是，没想到这一次出现的人竟然是揍敌客的现任家主——席巴！

席巴他不仅是伊路米的父亲，更有可能会成为西索的未来岳父~！所以这一战役，西索是战战兢兢的，过了好久都没想好什么良策去应对。但出乎意料的是，席巴倒是自己先开口了。

“西索。”席巴声音低沉且极具威严的轻唤了一声。

“是！”西索不敢怠慢，立刻就低头回话。

“你最近还有没有什么好工作要介绍给我们的？”

“嗄？！那个……其实我今天是特地过来提亲的……”西索石化中。

‘难道是伊路米没有告知他的家人我今天要过来吗？’西索的脑袋纠结得都成一团浆糊了。

席巴倒是露出宽慰的笑意，似乎早看穿了西索的心思。“你好歹也是我们家族生意的VVVVIP顾客，我当然要关心一下你的近况，看我们需不需要为你出手工作~”

“暂时是不需要啦！我今天其实是来……提亲的……”西索小心翼翼的说道。

席巴又笑了笑。“这我当然知道。西索，要是想要把伊路米给拐跑，可没那么容易噢！不过看在是你的份上，我倒是不认为这件事情会有多么的为难。”

“欸…？！那么……不知道伯父你的意思是……？”被拉长的尾音主人此刻正屏息以待着。

尔后，席巴才缓缓道来。“想要进我们家的大门，就得靠实力。想要娶我家的长子，除了靠实力，最重要的还是要看财力！”

‘财力？！’

西索怔了一怔，然后在下一秒立刻回过神来。  
“没问题！伯父，这一点你就放心好了！我的经济状况非常宽裕，肯定不会委屈伊路米的！你尽管把条件都开出来吧！”

没想到席巴却笑了起来。“我倒是不担心你的财力会有问题。西索，你就放心吧！我怎么可能会为难我们揍敌客家族最珍贵的老主顾之一呢~？”

“听你这么说的意思是……？”

“我代表整个揍敌客家族的成员同意你们的婚事了。”

“哇~那真是太好了！谢谢你，谢谢你伯父~！”

“麻烦请改口，就跟着伊路米一样喊我父亲就可以了。”

西索高兴归高兴，不过真要认伊路米的父亲席巴成为自己岳父的时候，那声‘父亲’卡在喉咙里，迟迟发不出一个音节。西索只是露出尴尬的笑容，不断的用‘呵呵呵’来带过，打算就此蒙混过去。

不过那个席巴可不是省油的灯，只见他用充满威吓语气的声调道：“怎么？你不乐意吗？”

“岳、岳父大人……”

席巴不是很满意地突然提高声量喝道：“叫我‘父亲’！”

“是、是！父、父亲！”这次，‘父亲’两个字总算完整结结实实地被说出口了。

席巴笑得开怀，唯那个西索早已被吓得魂不附体。不管怎么样，这场没有什么特别意外发生的提亲，总算圆满落幕了。只是没想到的是，西索面临的最大困难卻还在后头！那就是他西索引颈盼望的爱人伊路米不知怎么搞的竟然兴起了悔婚的念头！

听到这样的消息时，可把西索给吓坏了！  
西索几乎是在第一时间火速找上伊路米，想跟他问个明白~！

西索道：“我亲爱的伊路啊~你怎么突然不乐意嫁给我了吗？”

“哼、哼！”伊路米冷哼两声当回答。

这时的席巴却开口了。“伊路米，你怎么突然闹脾气了？刚才不是你自己说没意见，全由我来做主就好的吗？”

西索立刻点头附和道：“对呀，对呀！伊路米，你的父亲也已经答应我们俩的婚事了！”

“哼、哼、哼！”伊路米依旧冷傲得不可一世。

“我亲爱的孩子啊，如果你想找个如意郎君，就和西索结婚吧。西索一定会真心的爱你的。”

“父亲，这你怎么知道？”伊路米纳闷的问席巴。

席巴道：“我每次接他的工作时都乘机敲诈抬高价钱。不过，西索他每次都无怨无悔的也没发脾气，这证明他是真心爱你的。”

伊路米表示犹豫不决的皱起眉头。

西索趁胜追击地说：“伊路米~你嫁给我吧~我一定会真心对你的~！”

伊路米这会儿听到西索的话，就不知怎的，突然气得炸毛了！  
“你还有脸说这句话？！哼，不诚实的家伙！”

“咦？怎么了吗？我做错什么了？”西索看起来苦兮兮的，举起双手表示自己非常冤枉。

“哼！那你藏在我新买的那幅画后面的私房钱和秘密存折是怎么一回事？！”

“……”  
听见伊路米埋怨和质问的话语后，全场静默地面面相觑好一会儿。

过了不知多久，总算回过神的西索这才立刻厚着脸皮，立刻露出灿烂的笑容化解尴尬场面。

“我亲爱的伊路米啊~从今往后，我的私房钱还有秘密银行存折全都交给你保管！我的人，我的心，我的钱全部属于你一个人的！你就别犹豫了，赶紧嫁给我吧！”

“这是真的吗？”伊路米用怀疑的语气问道。

西索立刻举起右手准备发誓，但随即就被伊路米阻止了。

“好吧！看你这么认真的，我就相信你了！回家记得马上把所有私藏的钱都给我吐出来！要不然我就准备家法伺候你~！”伊路米佯装凶狠的说。

“那是当然的，呵呵~”西索用喜忧参半的复杂神情看着伊路米。“伊路米，我对你是真心的~！钱都乃身外之物，只要有了你，我就什么都不缺了！”

“嗯嗯。”席巴颇有认同感的点点头。

心下深受感动的伊路米立刻二话不说，投入西索怀里，甜滋滋地说道：“西索，那么我们马上结婚吧~~~！”

爱情，可以让人变得盲目，也可以让人变得勇敢。  
西索对伊路米的痴情和爱意，早已胜过他对金钱这种需求的渴望了。

问世间情为何物，直教人生死相许。

【短篇完】


	4. 伸舌头

住在一起同居原来比想象中的还要带来更多的不便。两个人的性格和脾性，还有生活习惯都需要一段时间的磨合，互相配合、互相体谅和包容。毕竟当爱情撇开冲动和情感不谈，剩下的理智总会提醒自己爱情除了美好，也是有形同阴影的另一面。

伊路米自从开始和西索展开同居生活后，就慢慢地发觉到和西索同居的另一个坏处了。因为西索他……真的很吵！如果有培养果实的时候，西索基本上都没时间去打扰伊路米。这样的话，伊路米反而觉得轻松自在，可以随心所欲做自己想要做的事情而不需要去顾及西索的感受。但是如果西索他的‘果实’收成时间延迟，或者没有合适的果实进行培养的话，西索他就会天天24小时缠着伊路米不放，每天跟伊路米粘紧紧的就怕会错过什么新鲜好玩的事物。

真的好烦啊！  
伊路米只觉得西索这种举动让他不胜其扰，完全就没有私人空间可言了。

话说某一天，在西索和伊路米位于A市的某间独立式房子。这时的伊路米正为了下一个工作猎物，非常专心的看着来自揍敌客家里刚传给他的任务资料。可是，那个呆在他身旁的西索却一直发出噪音来干扰他。这让可怜的伊路米的工作进度都过了整整一个上午了，却依旧维持在0的进展。

“伊路米~你别老是看任务资料啦~你也陪陪我聊天一下，好不好嘛~？”西索跑到伊路米的面前。

“……”伊路米默默地把头和身体转向左侧。

“就一下下嘛~~~”西索死皮赖脸的又跑到伊路米的面前。

“……”伊路米再次默默地把身体和头转向右侧。

“伊路米，人家真的好闷呢~你真的不打算理我吗？我可是会伤心的哟~！”西索又一次的把头凑了过来。

看着西索故意摆出的那副可怜兮兮模样，伊路米的心里只觉得无限厌烦。

“滚开。”伊路米表现依旧很淡定，他把任务资料高举脸前，直接把西索那把令人生厌的声音无视掉。

“伊路米~~~伊路~~~小伊~~~~”西索的声量越来越大声了。

‘这摆明是故意的！真的是快要忍无可忍了啦~！’  
只见伊路米微眯起透着危险气息的眼睛，用力地拿下任务资料，然后瞪视着西索。

“我说西索，你就不能安静一下让我把任务资料看完吗？”伊路米不悦的抱怨道。

“别这样对我嘛~我亲爱的伊路米~~人家真的是很闷嘛~~~”

“哼！”伊路米别过脸，继续尝试专注地研究手上的任务资料。

当然，完全不知道放弃为何物的西索依旧继续发出干扰人的噪音。

终于又过了一会儿，忍耐已经到达极限的伊路米面无表情的抬头。

伊路米轻声用命令似的语气道：“西索，把你的舌头伸出来。”

面对这种古怪的要求，西索只觉得很奇怪。“你这是要做什么啊？”

伊路米没有正面回答。“别管那么多，反正你就只管把舌头伸出来就对了。”

“哦。”好奇心爆棚的西索顺从的伸出了自己的舌头。

这下，世界总算安静了。

伊路米满意地笑了，暗自心忖道：“这样果然好多了。” 

周围安静了下来，伊路米总算可以踏实地继续阅读任务资料。  
只是过了不久之后，按捺不住性子的西索终于开口问伊路米。

“伊路米，你叫我伸出舌头又不跟我说明原因。你到底究竟想做什么啊？”

“……”伊路米继续维持面瘫一号的表情，完全闻风不动的。

“伊路米…？这到底是为了什么啊？”西索纳闷地继续追问。

“我没想做什么，就只是希望你能安静下来罢了。”伊路米道。

“……”得到预期之外的回答，西索沉静不语。  
他此刻的心里画面：天气晴朗的早晨，无数的草泥马在青青草原上狂奔乱跳中~！

“如果你没事干的话，就继续把舌头伸出来吧！”伊路米说。

KO——！！！

【全文完】


	5. 一个愿望

两个人相爱，然后同居住在一块儿。天天都见到面，便就会少了新鲜感了。伊路米现在只要有空档，都会用工作把时间给填满。而那个每次空闲时间通常比较多的西索，因为没事干嘛~就总爱在伊路米的面前晃来又晃去的。

在一起久了，伊路米对西索的容忍度似乎也就越来越低。这点伊路米也已经自我发现了，因为他真的、真的会觉得西索有时候真的太过碍眼了！所以，在不耐烦或心气不顺的时候，伊路米就很自然的会把闷气都发泄在西索的身上。

而其实西索呢~他也知道自己有时候确实是太多余了一点。因为没有其他闲事可做的他，就习惯地想要多赖在伊路米身边。可是忙碌中的伊路米会觉得非常困扰，时常都想方设法的要把西索给赶跑。西索当然知道自己给伊路米添乱了。不过那又有什么办法啊？他西索就是真的没事干很无聊嘛~！

“西索，你就不能去找一下你的果实吗？”伊路米提议道。

西索看起来闷闷不乐的。“可是他们都还没有成熟~伊路米，果实要成熟了才能摘呀~现在只是成长初期，要是这么久摘了的话，那可多可惜啊~！”

“那你就去玩扑克牌叠金字塔吧！抽空创一下新纪录多好啊~！”伊路米道。

“嗯~~~可是人家现在没有心情玩叠扑克牌嘛~！”

“不想玩扑克牌，又不去摘果实的……那你究竟想做什么？”伊路米有些不耐烦的问。

“就……人家想要呆在你的身边嘛~看你做什么，我就做什么~！”西索的样子看起来可乐了，整个人眉开眼笑的。

“……”伊路米深深吸了一口气后呼出。“西索，你能不能给我一点私人空间？”

“嗄？”

“我们已经同居，每天都见面已经是我的极限了。如果你还要每时每刻都黏着我，我真的快要被逼得喘不过气来了。西索，我真的需要一点私人空间的自由。这要求应该不算过分吧！”伊路米说。

“……我真的有让你觉得那么为难吗？”西索的表情突然变得有些阴郁伤心。

伊路米的心像是被人扎了一下微微生疼。他轻声唤道：“西索。”

“嗯？”西索有气无力的应到。

得到回应，伊路米柔声继续说道：“很抱歉让你伤心了，不过，我说的都是真心话。”

“我知道……”

“西索，不然这样子好了。如果你现有的小果实还在培养阶段不能摘的话，那么不如你就出去逛一逛，找寻一下新的果实吧！”

“新的果实？嗯~我也想啊！问题是这种事情很讲究缘分的，不一定找得到啊！”西索叹气道。

“总会找得到的。”伊路米宽慰道。

“那……好吧！”

就在西索总算妥协要准备出门找新果实的时候，伊路米突然这么说道。

“西索，不如……你在找了果实后，在较量以前先帮他们完成愿望吧！”这样就能拉长多一些时间，顺道也能替伊路米找些自由的空挡了。

“咦~帮他们完成愿望吗？”

“对呀！”伊路米点点头。“你就问问一下他们心里有没有什么心愿未了的。不然要是较量过后被你给杀了，那么他们的愿望也达成不了。而你嘛~因为太过闷没事干，就这样帮他们完成遗愿的话，也算是另类的没事找事干。那么你也会从‘没事干’变成‘有事干’了。”

西索歪头想了想，觉得伊路米的提议也不无道理。

“虽然有点麻烦，不过那样的话，我就不会一直来打扰你了。至少这样的话，我也不会被你给讨厌了吧…？”

“西索，我一点也不讨厌你。我是爱你的，不过我也需要一些不被人打扰的自由空间。”

听见伊路米如此坦白的话，西索总算接受了。西索点了点头，主动蜻蜓点水般的吻了伊路米的嘴唇一下。

“那我出门了喔~~不要太想念我喔~~~”西索口不对心道。

看着总算准备出门的西索，伊路米微微叹息。“放心，我会想你的。”

尔后，他们相视一笑。

就这样子，心情还算不错的西索找上了其中一个果实，并提出想要替对方完成心愿后再认真较量一场的建议。

西索态度诚恳地问道：“在我们打一架以前，你还有什么遗愿需要我来为你达成的吗？”

看着变态西索的惊人转变，站在西索面前的小果实着实被吓了一大跳。  
但随即小果实立刻回过神来，并轻声回答道：“我想在冬天的时候看雪景。”

“什么？！”西索有些惊讶。

“我就只是想要在冬天的时候，看一下美丽飘雪的景色而已。”小果实说。

西索的心情表示很惆怅。“可是现在是春天耶……”

体谅到西索的心情，小果实非常善解人意地回答。“没关系，我可以等。”

‘你妹的！等你的头！’  
西索的心理活动：@#@￥#@%@@#@

“……”  
就这样，西索和他的小果实面面相觑着，久久之后都无法接话。

“既然冬天还没到，那我们之间的对决就只能遗憾的延后了。”小果实说完后，就直接抛下愣在原地发呆的西索，逃之夭夭去了。

因为一时的走神而不小心弄丢小果实的西索表示内心很纠结。  
最后，西索带着受伤的心情，就这样回家去了。

书房内，西索看着正在忙着研究任务资料的伊路米。

“伊路米，我回来了。”

伊路米暗暗吃惊。“你怎么那么早的？不是说要帮果实完成愿望，然后再跟他好好决斗一场的吗？”

‘没道理只花了那么短时间就可以顺利回到家的啊！’  
伊路米暗自观察着安然无恙，全身干干净净的西索。

看着闷闷不乐一语不发的西索，伊路米追问道：“看你的样子，难道你根本还没和小果实对决上吗？”

“别提了……”西索哀叹了一口气，忍不住出声抱怨道：“伊路米，我的小果实说他的心愿是要等冬天看雪景呢~！”

“诶~？什么？！可是现在不是才刚转春天吗？”

“没错，我也是这么说的啊！”

“然后…？”

“然后就没有然后了。那个小果实趁我失神的时候，就已经逃走了。”西索又重重地叹了一口气。

“……”伊路米突然有种大难临头的错觉。

“伊路米。”西索轻唤一声。“所以，我又没事干了呢！”

“……”伊路米决定继续保持沉默好了。

这种时候，‘沉默是金’哪~！

“伊路米，反正我没事干空闲得很！那么，不然我们来聊天吧~还是……要不然这样子好了！你就来陪我，我们两个人一起玩抽鬼牌游戏好不好~”说话的同时，西索已经用魔术般的手法变出了一副扑克牌卡在手里把玩着。

伊路米低头看了手上的任务资料一眼后，禁不住在心中发出无声哀叹。  
‘有道是：自作虐不可活呢！我怎么就挑了个西索做男朋友呢？为毛我会决定跟他同居啊？我当时绝对是脑子进水了，是吧？！’

……（以上省略差不多万字左右的伊路米心理感想碎碎念）

西索欢乐暧昧的声调在伊路米耳边响起。  
“亲爱的伊路米，咱们来玩抽鬼牌吧~！”

【全文完】


	6. 好奇心

有一句西方的谚语，翻译成华语的话不就是这么说的嘛~  
就叫作：‘好奇心能杀死猫’。

没错，就是这样子没错呢~！  
不过在某些时候，好奇心反而不会害了你，反之还能使你变得成功。

什么？！你觉得这是不可能的事情吗？  
没关系，接下来就让我来跟你分享一下‘揍敌客家族的成功史’和‘西索快速致富的秘诀’！

众所周知，揍敌客家族——闻名世界的传奇杀手家族。他们家的成员个个不仅是财力雄厚，而且还拥有深不可测的杀人技巧，往往让人敬畏不已。为了得到悬赏奖金而想杀他们的人多不胜数，可是却从来都没有人可以得手。揍敌客家族，他们就是杀手界的不败神话传奇！

这一天，有某家报社的记者冒着生命危险，特约访谈揍敌客家族的现任家主席巴来询问他的成功经验。揍敌客的家主席巴一听到不杀人也有钱可以赚，而且还能顺便达到免费的杀手事业宣传效果后，便义不容辞的答应做访谈了。

在枯枯戮山山脚下的某间咖啡厅。

女记者战战兢兢地开口了。“席巴先生，您今天之所以能变得这么成功，背后一定是有个默默支持者您，还任劳任怨为您付出的好太太吧！”

席巴顿了顿，然后用深不可测的语气道：“的确，我现今拥有的成就，可以说全部都是我太太的功劳呢。”

女记者又问道：“那请问，在事业上您的太太是怎样帮助您的呢？她用的是什么方式？”

席巴却摇了摇头，叹气道：“这个问题嘛~似乎有点难回答。”

“怎么说？是我问的问题不太好回答吗？真是抱歉，我马上就换另一道问题！”女记者深怕惹恼杀手席巴，立刻低头查阅手中的笔记本，准备找个比较没那么刁钻又简易回答的问题。

可就在这时候，席巴倒是自己开口了。“妳不用那么紧张。其实认真的想了想后，我就只是有些困扰，不知道该用什么方式来回答妳而已。”

“没关系的，您就想到什么就说什么吧！”

“嗯嗯，那好吧！”席巴点点头，接着解释道：“我之所以能成功，虽说全部都是我太太的功劳，但那都只是因为……我很好奇的想知道，究竟要赚多少钱她才会满足吧了！”

‘难道这就是传说中富可敌国的揍敌客家族的成功秘诀吗…？！’  
女记者石化中。“……”

“没错，就是这样子呢。我这样的回答，妳应该能了解吧！”席巴说。

女记者立刻回神。“能、能！当然能了解，您的回答还真是简单明了，非常容易懂呢！”

“呵呵呵~~”席巴呵呵一笑，接着他的手机在这时候突然响起了。

看到是伊路米的来电后，席巴毫不犹豫地接听了通话。然后，席巴他在挂断电话后，对着女记者轻声说道：“噢，真是抱歉。我突然有份紧急的工作需要去完成，所以必须提早离开了。”

“欸？！”女记者微微发愣。这访谈不就才刚开始吗？

席巴又接着说道：“如果是担心访谈内容不足的话，我很乐意通知我的大儿子前来代替我接受访问。”

“呃……那个，真的没关系吗？”女记者又惊又喜地问。

“当然没关系。”席巴礼貌地微微一笑，然后在女记者面前又快速地拿出手机打了一封简讯发给伊路米。

席巴说：“我大儿子叫作伊路米，个性文静温和。他估计会在十五分钟左右抵达这里，在这之前，恐怕得请妳在这里稍作等待了。”

“没问题！您有要事就先去忙吧！我会在这里等伊路米先生的。”女记者立刻回答。

席巴朝女记者微微点头示意后，便转身头也不回的离开了。  
女记者暗自呼出一口气。

就这样，过了十二分钟……  
一位身材修长瘦削，面容俊秀白净且长发翩翩的美男子突然来到女记者的面前。

“妳好，我是伊路米·揍敌客。”伊路米用平稳的声线淡淡地自我介绍。

女记者顿时眼前一亮。  
比起长相粗犷全身肌肉的席巴，跟伊路米做访谈简直就是福利嘛~福利！

“伊路米先生，你请坐。请问想喝点什么饮料吗？”这一刻，女记者早忘了眼前的伊路米是个杀人不眨眼杀手的事实，现在她只一心想着要怎样对伊路米大献殷勤。

“不用了。”伊路米只是轻轻摇了摇头，接着说道：“直接开始访谈吧！听我父亲说，你们公司已经全款付清了。所以，我是来履行合约职责的。”

“噢，好的。”女记者微微一笑，立刻表现专业地准备开始进行访谈。

可是就在这时候，一道诡异的声音却毫无预警的乱入了。

“亲爱的伊路米~~~你怎么可以丢下我一个人跑掉了呢~？真好！我又找到你了~！”西索用欢乐的语调道。

伊路米露出些许不悦的表情瞪着西索。他轻声斥责道：“西索，别闹了。这可是父亲交代我的工作，你可别搞砸了，不然到时肯定会很麻烦的。”

“哎哟~人家知道了啦~放心，我会乖乖地呆在你身边的~！”西索径自拉了张椅子到伊路米的身边坐下。

看着那脸上化着浓妆，又一身小丑装扮的西索，女记者表现得有些惶恐。  
“伊路米先生，请问他是……？”

伊路米正想开口回答女记者的时候，西索却抢先一步回答了。

“我们是恋人哟♡~！”

“什么？！”女记者惊愕得下巴都快掉下来了。

“听说妳今天是想要做关于揍敌客家族如何致富的访谈吧？其实这问题由我来回答会比较好喔~~因为伊路米他其实不太爱说话，而且也最讨厌这种应酬形式的会面了。”西索一边把玩着手上的扑克牌一边解释道。

伊路米微微叹气，然后对着女记者说道：“很抱歉，西索他就爱胡言乱语，其实妳可以完全无视他的。我看，不如我们就直接开始访谈吧！因为我等下还有个重要工作，担心会拉到时间。”

女记者还来不及消化西索说的话，就被伊路米的声音拉回神志。

“呼……那我们开始做访问吧！”女记者静静吐气，接着尽可能恢复专业态度地开始提问道：“请问你认为怎么样才算是‘富有’的定义呢？”

“富有的定义…？”伊路米面无表情地歪头思考，久久没有回答。

女记者有些疑惑，担心地胡乱思考着是否自己问了一个十分难懂的问题。就在女记者一筹莫展的时候，救世主西索终于开声舒缓了尴尬静默的场面。

“伊路米对‘富有’的定义简单来说就只有三个字。”

“哪三个字？”女记者好奇的问。

就连当事人伊路米都一脸困惑地挑高眉毛看着西索。“我都回答不出来的问题，你真的能有本事回答？”

西索用充满爱意的眼神看着伊路米，然后用暧昧的语气道：“那当然。因为我比你自己更了解你嘛~”

伊路米半信半疑，道：“那你就回答吧。”

西索呵呵一笑，然后对着女记者回答说：“伊路米对‘富有’的定义就是：好奇心。”

“咦？为什么啊？为什么伊路米先生会认为‘好奇心’就是富有的定义呢？”女记者摸不着头脑的发问。

西索只是笑而不答，反而伊路米他一脸恍然大悟的样子。

“没错，就是这个。”伊路米弹了一下手指，道：“‘富有’对我来说，就是个充满未知的事情呢！我很好奇究竟‘富有’是否有极限，所以很努力的在积累财富，只是为了看看一个人的银行存款数额到底有没有极限。”

“……好特别的答案。”女记者眨了眨眼睛，嘴角不住抽搐。

没想到那个西索这时又插话道：“哎哟~真是的！妳的问题怎么那么无聊啊~难道就没有其他新鲜好玩又特别的问题了吗？”

“……”女记者看着对面的伊路米和西索久久无法找回自己的声音。

西索用锐利的眼神，那仿佛能杀人的目光扫向女记者。他皮笑肉不笑的用挑衅般的语气，道：“还有下一个问题吗？如果没有的话，我们俩还赶时间呢~！呵呵呵~~”

听着那透着危险气息的恐怖笑声，女记者的鸡皮疙瘩爬满全身。

伊路米则面无表情地瞟了身边的西索一眼。“西索。”

西索耸了耸肩，有些无聊地把目光看向别边。

“请问还有下一道问题吗？”问的人是伊路米。

但同一时间，西索充满威胁性的眼神直直射向女记者。

女记者被西索吓了好一大跳，立刻摇手摇头，不停地重复说：“没有了、没有了……”

闻言，西索露出满意的笑容。而伊路米则继续面瘫的表情松了一口气。

“既然没有其他问题的话，那么访谈就此结束吧！”伊路米率先站起了身。

西索跟着立刻站起身。“哎呀呀~~~”

伊路米带着西索头也不回的离去N久之后，女记者才反应迟钝的回过神来。

‘好可怕的家伙们……’

女记者深吸了一口气，喃喃自语道：“能活着的感觉，真好！”

【短篇完】


	7. 醉酒惹的祸

不得不说的是，比起伊路米，西索他一向来都是比较享受生活之人。西索除了有着鉴赏‘果实’的高品位，更有着不为人知的独特魅力。画上浓艳彩妆的西索是个杀人不眨眼的魔术师，但当伪装的妆容卸下之后，西索便只是个正常的帅气男人西索而已。

而此刻的正常的帅气男人——西索，他慵懒地赖在沙发上，用耐人寻味的笑意盯着对边单人沙发上那个正在研究任务资料的伊路米看。

没有画上魔术师鲜艳彩妆的西索，他披散着那头因刚洗好澡而微湿且凌乱的红发，线条分明的五官俊俏至极。就算没有眼妆衬托的狭长凤眼，也依旧锋芒毕露，透着锐利的眼神。西索眨了眨眼睛，然后再微微勾起性感的薄唇。

“伊路米。”西索轻声唤道。

理所当然的，伊路米没有给予任何反应。

西索也不气馁，再次开口说明本意。  
“今天外头的夜色那么美，我们不一起去看看吗？”

伊路米淡淡地瞟了西索一眼，难以察觉地轻轻皱了一下眉头。

西索又接着说道：“伊路米，我们一起出去玩吧！你每天看任务资料，难道都不会觉得闷吗？”

“不要吵我。想去的话，你就自己去！”伊路米继续低头翻阅任务资料。

西索露出受伤失望的表情，哀叹道：“伊路米，你这人还真是一点情趣都没有呢！好无聊噢~~~”

“西索~”伊路米的语调里充满了威胁气息。

西索耸了耸肩膀，忍不住叹气道：“行了，我知道了。”

尔后，西索慢条斯理的站起身来。“我会去Lux酒吧。如果等下你改变心意的话，欢迎到那里找我~！”

伊路米无声叹息，不自觉无奈地摇了摇头。  
西索非常了解伊路米的这种肢体语言代表着什么意思。

“伊路米，我可是很认真的作出邀请呢！你难道不觉得我们已经好久没有一起出去玩了吗？”

“无聊的人是你吧！”伊路米突然不悦地眯起眼睛。“我们两个每天住在一块儿，既然天天都见着面，干嘛还要特地一起出门啊？”

与伊路米的想法相反，西索他完全持不同的意见。

“对，我们俩是住在一起。但是，就算是这样，也应该要偶尔抽空一起出去玩一玩吧！伊路米，我来问你个问题吧！”

“什么问题？”

“你究竟记不记得我们最后一次出门拍拖，一起甜蜜的过二人世界是在什么时候？”

看着苦苦思索状的伊路米，西索不禁扬起嘲讽的冷笑。  
西索现在的脸上表情像是完全写明了：‘看吧！我就知道你回答不出来！’

实在想不起正确答案的伊路米不敢随便回答西索，尔后他立刻用冷漠的神情来伪装自己内心深处不断冒起的罪恶感。

“就算我真的不记得了又怎么样？我不明白，干嘛一定要出门约会才算拍拖？反正我们都住在一起，就像现在这样，两个人一起呆在家里头，这样就不算约会了吗？”伊路米佯装起理直气壮的姿态，尽管只有他知道自己说这话的时候有多么的底气不足。

西索发出一声不屑的冷哼。“伊路米，我看你是完全搞错了吧！在我看来，你根本就是在跟你手上的任务资料约会！”

“喂——！”一时无话反驳的伊路米只能发泄似的喊了一声。

西索板着一张脸孔，心里不禁有些来气。只见西索他头也不回的拂袖离去，丢下伊路米一个人傻愣愣地呆在原地。

伊路米看着西索大力甩上家门的背影，心里头很不是滋味。伊路米甚至来不及思考究竟自己在刚才的对话中做错了什么，便被如潮水般袭来的不安感和自责给淹没。

‘是我表现得太过火了吗…？’伊路米忍不住暗忖道。  
或许，他应该多站在西索的立场想一想的。

就这样如化石般坐在那里思考了好久好久之后，伊路米终于下定了决心想要去寻回爱人西索。打定主意后，伊路米终于撇下了近日来一直寸步不离身的任务资料，然后挺直腰椎直奔出大门准备出外找西索去了。

两个人在一起，互相配合互相迁就可是一门不可不修的大学问。  
既然是自己理亏在先，偶尔先低头跨出和解的第一步，也未必是不好的事情吧！

——————————————

那本该是个平静的夜晚，却暗潮汹涌，一点也不平静。  
当夜色渐浓之时，不夜城里狂欢的人们却开始让夜色沸腾起来。

话说，这一刻的西索把自己沉浸在震耳欲聋的音乐声和浓烈的酒香里。心情不佳的时候，西索可没有多少自控能力。就这样一杯接着一杯，酒精超标的烈酒如饮清水般的一直被灌入口中。西索的酒量其实不差，但是在这么短的时间内以这种不要命似的喝酒法摧残自己，是人都会受不了的。所以才不过半小时的时间内，西索早已醉意迷蒙，端着酒瓶坐在吧台那里傻笑了。

而这个时候，一个身材火辣，打扮像是妖精般妖娆的女人主动搭讪起西索来了。女人她一身火红的紧身红裙，那衣服的布料少得都遮不住女人傲人且玲珑有致的好身材。西索用醉意微醺的眼眸扫视着女人波涛汹涌的胸部，嘴角不受控制的高高往上扬起。

“帅哥，你一个人这么寂寞啊~要不，让我来陪你一起玩吧~！”女人不安分的手早已经熟练的解开了西索白色衬衫的纽扣，那双微凉的白玉嫩手挑逗似的攀上了西索健硕的胸膛。

西索禁不住笑出声来。他看着眼前那位长相如同她曼妙的身体曲线美艳动人的女人，不管是心理上还是生理上都不免产生一丝悸动。可是很快的，仅存的那么一丁点理智还在强留着西索动摇的心。

“虽然有点可惜，但是我已经名草有主心有所属了。”西索道。

女人却没有退缩的打算。“那又如何？我都不在乎了，你在乎什么？”

女人轻轻捧着西索的双颊，将西索的视线强行固定在自己的身上。然后，女人她主动俯身吻上了西索的唇。面对主动送上门的诱惑，这一刻，已经被醉意冲昏头脑的西索……他的理智之弦就此崩断！

唇齿相依的两人贪恋地索取对方的热情，完全没注意到那抹近在咫尺的人影。而这个时候，伊路米修长的身影像是被人钉在原地动弹不得。伊路米的双眼眨也不眨的瞪着西索和性感陌生女人拥吻的画面，心里头蔓延开来的复杂情绪也说不清到底是怒气还是被背叛的伤心或恨意。

就这样过了许久之后，西索他突然像是意识到什么似的，用力地用双手使劲的推开怀里的女人！忽然被拒绝的女人有些错愕呆然，但很快的便恢复了常态。西索盯着面前那个脸上挂着心满意足笑意的女人，心底升起一股强烈的罪恶感。

“这是一个错误。”西索突然叹气道。正想继续说些什么话的时候，西索突然察觉到一道来自某处的灼热目光视线。一种非常不好的预感涌上心头，西索硬着头皮将头转到某一个方向，就见到那个面如死灰的伊路米直挺挺地伫立在那儿。

就算是再浓烈的醉意，到这种时候也该完全清醒过来了。当察觉到伊路米准备离去的身影时，西索再也顾不上刚才与自己有一吻之缘的女人，立刻迈开长腿追上伊路米的步伐。

“伊路米，你等一等！”西索的声音被淹没在吵杂的环境里。

伊路米一刻也不想怠慢，马上加快脚步消失在人群里。西索他也不甘示弱，赶紧的马力全开追了上去！又过了好一会儿后，西索终于逮住了伊路米，两个人于Lux酒吧稀无人烟的阴暗后巷，开始了一对一的对峙谈判。

“竟敢当着我的面和别的女人调戏亲热？说吧！你究竟想用什么借口来脱身？”伊路米的语气不善，浑身散发出强烈杀气。

“对不起，我只是有点喝醉了。”

“哼~！”伊路米才不可能会接受这种烂理由。

“伊路米，我的心只属于你而已。刚才只是一个错误……我承认是我失误了，你就原谅我这次吧！”

“哼、哼！”

见伊路米完全无动于衷，西索决定换一个方式继续赎罪。在伊路米毫无防备的状态下，西索突然紧抱伊路米，然后二话不说直接吻了上去！伊路米下意识地想要推开西索，可是却在1秒之后就完全臣服在西索那充满侵略性又饶富技巧的吻技中，忘记了所有抵抗之力。

既然开口说也解释不清，不如就用行动来证明自己对伊路米始终如一的爱意吧！西索他就是这么想的。他是爱着伊路米的，无论在什么情况下。尽管有时候西索会难以自持的作出一些让人难以理解又容易引起误会的举动，但是西索知道，他的心里空间早已经被伊路米给填满了。这一辈子，他西索也只会爱着伊路米一个人。

过了良久之后，气息有些不稳的两人才慢慢的分开紧贴在一块儿的唇瓣。

“原谅我吧！”西索在伊路米的耳畔吹着暧昧的热气。

早被西索吻得七荤八素的伊路米重重地呼出一口气，轻声道：“西索，等下回到家记得准备一些疗伤药。必要的时候，也请联络好玛琪随时准备来家里帮你疗伤吧。”

“为什么要准备那些？我又没有受伤。”西索摸不着头脑的发问。

伊路米却勾起嘴角发出冷笑，看得西索不自觉的打了一个冷颤。

“亲爱的，别着急啊！我们都还没有回到家呢~！”伊路米说。

俗话说的好：‘死罪可免，活罪难逃。’  
看来等一会儿，西索他可有得受的了！

就这样……  
这个夜晚，注定是不平静的了。

“伊路米~你怎么可以那么对我，我是真的爱你啊~~~！”  
以下省略N字西索可怜兮兮的哀嚎求饶声和精彩动作片的描述画面。

【短篇完】


	8. 没有仇人

老实说，西索他并没有什么特定的宗教信仰。  
更多的时候，西索他信仰的只有他自己。

但是就有那么一天，西索在因缘巧合下偶遇了一个正在布道的牧师。

依稀记得，牧师与西索的对话内容差不多是这样子的。

牧师这么说道：“多交一个朋友，不如少得罪一个敌人。”

西索觉得这句话对极了，他表示赞同，道：“是的~呵呵呵~我有很多朋友哦~”

看着笑得如此灿烂的西索，牧师心中无限感慨。  
“那是很好的一个现象，这证明你的人缘好。”

西索没有搭话，只是用令人毛骨悚然不舒服的音调持续性‘呵呵呵’的笑着。

牧师顿了顿，换了一个问题。  
“那么请问你有几个仇人呢？”

“我可没有仇人~呵呵呵~”西索省略思考的快速回答。

牧师怔了一怔，真心称赞道：“哇~那可真是了不起啊！”

“呵呵呵~~~”

“不过有些奇怪呢！你怎么会没有仇人呢？”牧师问。

西索说得理智气壮，脸不红气不喘的。  
“呵呵呵~~因为所谓的仇人都被我给杀光了啊~~呵呵呵~~~”

“……”牧师表示他此刻的心情非常惆怅。他陷入了前所未有的忧郁状态，一直在绞尽脑汁思考着要怎样把有着如此扭曲观念的西索给拉回正途。

西索看着七情上脸的牧师，继续挂着灿烂到不行的笑脸。

“呵呵呵~呵呵呵~~呵呵呵~~~”

—————————————

与此同时，话分两头说。  
小杰和奇牙现在正宅在某城镇的临时住所里闲聊着。

“奇牙，你知道勇敢和谨慎的分别吗？我总是搞不清楚这两者之间的差别呢。”

奇牙微微一笑。“会很困难吗？这其实很简单的。”

小杰又问道：“这话怎么说啊？”

奇牙如此解释道：“勇敢就是当着西索的面挑衅他。”

听见奇牙的神奇解释方式，小杰瞬间明了了。“哦！我完全了解了。那么谨慎呢？谨慎是指什么情况啊？”

“谨慎就是见到西索就散，千万别让西索盯上你。”

小杰颇为认同的点了点头。“谢谢你了奇牙，我现在完全了解了呢~！”

奇牙也心满意足的点了点头回应。  
‘果然是孺子可教也呢~！’

——————————————

天气晴朗，晴空万里。  
西索和伊路米共同拥有的房产之一，B市主城镇的某间高级独立洋房里。

“哈湫~！谁？是谁在骂我？”近日来一直在狂打喷嚏的西索道。

“最近天气好像有些凉，是你自己感冒了吧！”伊路米不置可否。

西索吸了吸鼻子，用有些郁闷的表情看着不远处那正在看任务资料的伊路米。

“伊路米，你能否歇一歇，不要一直看任务资料啊？”已经被冷落很久的西索忍不住埋怨道。

“西索，你已经长大了，不需要我一直陪着你了。”伊路米说。

西索摇了摇头，不赞同地回应道：“我当然不是小孩子。但是，我也是需要陪伴的啊！伊路米，你最近真的是太冷落我了。”

“最近是杀手这行的旺季，即是我的工作忙碌高峰期，也是我赚钱的大好时机啊！”伊路米忍不住叹了一口长气。

“西索，你就别闹小孩子脾气了，让我专心的看完任务资料吧！”

西索难过的垮着一张受挫的包子脸，表情显得有些落寞。

伊路米自然也察觉到西索的情绪转变。话锋一转，伊路米建议道：“西索，如果你真的没事干很闷的话，不如就去外头找一找你的仇家切磋下武艺吧！”

西索听到伊路米的话后，整个人变得更加忧郁了。

“伊路米，你怎么会那么不了解我啊？像我这样的人，怎么可能会有仇家啊？！你难道看不出来吗？我这么和蔼可亲，友善又惹人爱的~！”

伊路米的眼角和嘴巴抽搐，禁不住反驳道：“还真是看不出来呢！”

“哼~总之我没有仇家啦！”西索道。

“为什么会没有仇家？”就西索这种爱拉仇恨招惹别人生气的烂个性，怎么可能会没有仇家啊？伊路米表示自己理解不能。

西索又接着说道：“这是因为我人缘好啊！呵呵呵~~~”

“才怪！”伊路米大喊。

“好吧！那是因为所谓的仇家都被我给宰掉了。”西索诚实地作出解释。

伊路米思考了一会儿后，终于提出良心建议，道：“西索，下次还是留一些仇家别马上宰掉了。”

“嗄？这是为什么啊？！”西索愣怔在原地，无论怎么想，就算想破头也得不到解答。

伊路米这么回答道：“当然是为了避免像此刻发生的问题啊！”

“咦…？”

“简单来说，就是怕你太闷。反正仇家多留几个也不会给你造成太多的烦恼。重点是，那些被特地留下来的仇家，也可以等你空闲到无所事事生灰尘生蜘蛛网的时候，再去解决他们打发时间啊！”

“嗯~~听你这么说，好像蛮有道理的咧！”西索摩挲着下巴，思绪快速的运转着。

“那是当然的！”

——————————————

就这样，西索他在伊路米的强烈建议下，终于采纳了‘留下一些仇人’的意见。可是不知怎么搞的，想象很美好，但是现实就总是残酷的啊！

那些被特地留下来的仇人，非但没有感激西索的手下留情，反而趁机继续攻击西索。他们这种忘恩负义的举动可谓是惹恼了西索，还让进退两难的西索烦恼不已。最后在不得已的情况下，西索只好把那些‘仇人们’都给宰个精光。

唉~所以之后，很显然的，西索他又再次变回‘没有仇人’的状态。  
那之后，又一次机缘巧合下，西索跟那名非常有缘分的牧师又见了一次面。

“嗨~好久不见，你最近过得好吗？”牧师问。

西索自然是点了点头。“算是还行吧！”

“嗯，那么你还是处于没有仇人的状态吗？”

“唉~~~”西索叹了一口气。“无敌总是最寂寞的。没有仇人的时候，我闷到发慌都不知道该干什么事情好。”

牧师笑了笑，道：“既然我们这么有缘，我决定帮助你解决没有仇人的窘境。但是，你能否先答应我一件事呢？”

“什么事？”

“在我说之前，你必须先答应我。”牧师对此很是坚持。

“好吧！那我就答应你了。现在，你快点说明吧！”西索说。

牧师再次笑了笑，道：“你必须答应我，你不会杀了我。”

西索意兴阑珊的答道：“你都不是我的果实，也不是我的敌人。无所谓啊！反正都没差，不杀你就不杀。”

牧师点点头。“那真是太好了！从现在起，我便是你的敌人，也是你的仇人。既然你不能杀我，那么我们就继续保持这种诡异的身份关系吧！这样的话，你就有我这么一个敌人了。这是一个很好的开始，至少你不会杀了你的仇人——我。就这样慢慢学习吧！以后也潜心行善，尽量不要再怀抱戾气无止尽的杀戮杀生了！”

西索无奈的蹙眉看着那名奇葩牧师。

“……”真是完全被这个牧师给打败了呢！

【短篇完】


	9. 长长久久爱（完）

当两个人在一起准备结婚的时候，理由可以有千万种。  
但原来准备离婚的时候，理由就算只有一个都稍嫌太多了。

话说，伊路米最近显得有些感伤，时常食欲不振闷闷不乐，就连他最爱吃的甜品都提不起他的兴趣。西索为此感到苦恼不已，在发现伊路米日益消瘦的身材后，心情更是跌入谷底。看着日渐憔悴的伊路米，西索除了心疼，沉重的情绪更多的是感到疑惑不解。

这一天，伊路米刚结束了一个工作后回家。好不容易逮住独处机会的西索立刻关心地追问道：“伊路米，你究竟怎么了？为什么最近看起来如此抑郁呢？”

只见愁眉不展的伊路米脸色一黯，变得更加郁郁寡欢了。

西索依旧不死心，很有耐性地继续问道：“到底怎么了？是不是发生什么事情了？你跟我说说吧！我看看能不能帮上忙。”

伊路米却摇了摇头，道：“这个问题可大了。但是……恐怕是你和我都帮不上忙的。”

“咦…？究竟发生什么事了？”西索拉着伊路米双双一起走到客厅摆放的长型皮革沙发那里坐下。

西索鼓励道：“不要担心，你就说说看吧！”

伊路米看着西索写满担忧和关心的脸孔，心中一暖，轻声说：“其实也不是什么不能告诉你的事情。”

“嗯，那你就说啊！伊路米，我们都已经订婚了，于情于理都是一家人了。就算发生再困难的问题，我都会陪着你一起解决的。”

伊路米点了点头。“我知道你会陪着我的。不过现在发生的事情，并不是我们所能插手的啊！”

西索不自觉紧皱眉头。“到底是怎么了？你说的大问题，是关于什么事情的？”

“其实事情是这样的……”伊路米重重地叹了口气。“我老家那里弟弟们和管家前几天捎来消息，说是我的父母亲正在闹离婚呢！”

“嗄？什么？！”西索惊愕地尖叫一声。

伊路米默默地点了一下头，心情更显郁闷。

“我还以为你的父母亲关系很好呢！到底是怎么一回事啊？他们怎么会突然闹离婚？”

“其实详细的情形我也不太清楚，反正就是听我弟弟他们说，上礼拜家里发生了一些小插曲。”伊路米微微叹息后，接着说道：“整件事情据说大概是这样子发生的……”

就这样，伊路米向西索娓娓道来自己所知道的一切。

——————————————

原来有一天，呆在家中的席巴生病了。但可悲的是当时的基袭，也就是伊路米的母亲，她虽然不会使用温度计，但还是非常热心的帮席巴量了体温。就这样，基袭打了一通电话给家庭医生，道：“医生，请你赶紧过来，我丈夫的体温已经达到了73度。”

听到这惊人消息的医生万分感慨地回应道：“尊敬的太太，事已至此，恐怕我已经无能为力了。请您即刻把席巴先生送到消防部队那里去吧！”

怎么知道，后来少根筋的基袭还真的就这样好傻好天真的将席巴送去了消防队~！

“……”

席巴他纵使病得有些糊涂，脑袋也不清不楚的。但是他对这起‘意外事件’感到心有不甘，觉得自己的太太基袭，作为揍敌客杀手世家的当代的女主人，当得也太过不称职了。但基于对于伴侣的容忍与体谅，席巴选择了保持沉默，完全没有向基袭透露出任何不满情绪。

这之后又过了好几天，席巴在基袭N次喋喋不休的吵杂声中，所有心中那些累积到超过自我忍受极限的不满情绪和数不清的埋怨都在最后总结成了一句话。

“基袭，虽然对妳感到很抱歉，不过……我决定了，我们俩还是离婚吧！”

“你说什么——？！”

就这样，揍敌客的现任家主席巴和太太基袭闹起了家变，开始准备打离婚官司了。

“……”

——————————————

西索和伊路米位于A市的联名房子里。

“好复杂的感觉。”西索表示此刻的心情很纠结。

“唉~都不知道他们究竟是想怎样。”伊路米叹气道。

西索伸出手，动作轻柔地顺了顺伊路米的黑色长发，出声宽慰道：“你也不要太担心了。他们都是成年人了，总会知道该怎么好好处理的。”

“希望吧！”伊路米有气无力地说。

西索不忍心地将伊路米轻拥入怀，用自己的方式安慰着伊路米。“不要伤心难过了。伊路米，你还有我啊！不管将来发生什么事情，我永远都不会离开你的。”

伊路米轻如薄冰的声音淡淡地传入西索的耳中。  
“什么永远都不会离开？那些都是骗人的。”现实并没有童话故事般那么美好。

西索微蹙眉头，慢慢地放开了伊路米，然后隔着近距离打量着伊路米的神情。

“伊路米，我虽然是个爱说骗话的变化系念能力者，但是我是绝对不会欺骗你的。我对你说的每一句话，都是真心的呢！”

伊路米却依旧不想买账，还刻意地别过脸去看向别处发呆。

西索心里有些无奈，接着又道：“相信我吧！伊路米，就像你的父母亲一样，我相信他们一定会和好如初的。而我们两个，一定也可以像他们一样，继续百年好合的生活到老。”

“真的吗？”伊路米表示非常怀疑。

西索却是一副胸有成竹的模样。  
“嗯，一定没有问题的。”

——————————————

就这样又过了几天后……  
基裘和席巴的离婚闹剧，终于进展到了在法庭等待法官的离婚判决阶段。

伊路米怀着忐忑不安的心，在西索的陪同下前往法院旁听。

法官用严肃的口吻问道：“你们两位为什么要选择离婚？”

基袭边哭边用委屈万分的腔调答道：“因为他都不跟我说话！”

法官这又把头看向席巴，开口问道：“席巴先生，为什么你不和你的太太说话呢？”

席巴冷着一张脸，语气显得十分无可奈何。  
“那都是因为我不想中断她讲话啊！”

法官此刻的心理状态：‘这是在搞什么飞机啊？！@#@￥@#￥#%’

“咦？！天啊！老公~我都不知道原来你不跟我说话，只是为了在体贴我，想要让我把话说完呢~~~！我真是太感动了！我之前怎么都没有发现呢？我还以为你是在埋怨我做得不够好，没有资格成为你的妻子，我以为你不爱我了，所以在跟我冷战故意不跟我说话的呢~！哇~真没想到事情会是这样子的。”

“说什么傻话呢！我怎么可能会不爱妳呢。”

“那你那天干嘛跟我提离婚？！”基袭尖锐的嗓音让在场的人们都不自觉地皱起眉头。

“谁让妳都不给我申辩的机会，一直嚷嚷着是我不够爱妳，不喜欢妳了。”

基袭像是被人踩中尾巴的猫咪般，正准备开始激烈反抗的时候，席巴便率先打断了基袭还未来得及开口的话。

席巴语重心长的继续说道：“基袭，无论妳变成什么模样，我都不会嫌弃妳的。自从跟妳在多年以前许下婚姻誓言开始，我就真的下定决心要对妳负责一辈子不离不弃的了。”

基袭一脸感动地看着席巴。“天啊！这是真的吗？老公~~~”

席巴毫不犹豫地点了点头。“当然是真的。只不过……亲爱的，以后情况许可的话，也请妳停下劳动不休的嘴巴，好好地听听我说的话吧！毕竟夫妻之间一来一往的，这样才叫做交流啊！”

“噢~老公~~我亲爱的老公~~~我好爱你噢~！”表现夸张的基袭情不自禁地就扑向了席巴。

幸好席巴反应敏捷地张开强而有力的双臂将太太基袭给抱紧。“我也爱妳。”

无视在场石化中的其他众人，旁若无人般的席巴和基袭就这样热情满分的拥吻了起来。  
尔后，一场闹剧就这样子，在法官和两位当事人的和平调解下，渐渐地落幕了。

“……”

一出闹剧的结束，最兴奋开心的莫过于伊路米。这下子，伊路米总算可以放下沉淀已久的心中大石了。当然还有西索那个家伙，他整个人也终于可以放松下来了。前几天，西索还一直提心吊胆的担心着要是席巴和基袭真的离婚的话，他的伊路米不就有可能会对爱情丧失信心了吗~那样的话，对西索来说是多么沉重的打击啊！

“呼~事情总算圆满的解决了。”伊路米一脸欣慰。

西索也为此感到十分开心。“伊路米，这下子你也该有胃口去吃东西了吧！”

“那还用说吗~！”伊路米露出甜甜的笑容。“西索，我快饿扁了。走吧！我们一起去吃好吃的！”

西索满心欢喜地点头应允，然后紧紧地牵起伊路米的手，一起双双对对地前往常去的餐厅。

“西索，我们这辈子都不要说离婚这两个字，好吗？”伊路米心中感慨万分。

西索抿着唇，脸上挂着充满浓浓深情爱意的笑容。  
“这还用说吗？伊路米，我们俩这一辈子都不会分开的。不管是谁，无论发生什么事情，任何东西都拆不散我们两个。”

西索和伊路米的手十指紧扣着，他们很有默契地互相对望着，皆露出了了然于心的笑意。

这辈子，不离不弃。这份爱，长长久久。  
执子之手，与子偕老。

“伊路米，那家叫作‘来自天堂的甜点’的甜品店听说推出了新菜单耶！有你最爱吃的巧克力甜品，我们等下就点那个来吃吃吧~！”

“当然好啊~！西索，今天就你请客吧~！”

“好~！今天就由我来买单请客~！”

离婚的原因或许只需一个都嫌太多。但是，只要彼此还相爱着，就能找到一百个、一千个、一万个多变多样的理由继续的在一起！

【全文完】


End file.
